1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal device, a display of which is divided into a plurality of display areas by a plurality of hinges, and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of user terminal devices have been developed and distributed. Recently, the size of such user terminal devices has been minimized while the functions of the devices have become diverse and thus, the demands for user terminal devices have been continuously increasing.
A user terminal device may provide various contents, such as multimedia contents and application screens based on a user's request. A user may select a desired function using a button or a touch screen provided on a user terminal device. A user terminal device may selectively execute a program, according to a user interaction and display the result of execution.
As a user terminal device provides increasingly diverse functions, there is a growing need for a method of displaying contents and a user interface method. In other words, as the method of displaying contents has changed, and the type and function of contents have been increasing, the existing interaction method of simply selecting a button or touching a screen may be insufficient to efficiently perform the various functions of a user terminal device.
Accordingly, there is an increasing need of a user interaction method which enables a user to more conveniently and efficiently use a user terminal device.